


Public Service Announcement: Respect Authority

by Plonq



Series: Public Disservice Announcements [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Death, Dismemberment, Inappropriate Humor, PSA Parody, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Barricade delivers an important public service announcement on morality to a group of misbehaving teens and learns an important lesson of his own in the process.





	Public Service Announcement: Respect Authority

**Author's Note:**

> I always found the PSAs from the 80s a bit unsatisfying.
> 
> Teenager: I'm going to run away from home.  
Bumblebee: Did you try talking to your parents?  
Teenager: Gosh, I never thought of that.
> 
> I decided that if I was doing them, I'd have done them a bit differently.

FADE IN:

EXT. NONDESCRIPT URBAN STREET. DAY.

Three hoodie-wearing teens are in the scene, with two of them egging on a third who is brandishing a can of spray paint and spraying a section of wall that is just off-scene.

TEEN 1

Make it hairier!

TEEN 2

Add a big drip on the end!

Two chirps of a police car siren as a Mustang police car rolls up with light bar and headlights flashing. As it is rolling to a stop, it quickly transforms into a giant robot, finishing its forward motion with two quick steps.

ALL 3 TEENS

Barricade!

Barricade levels an accusing finger at the three teens.

BARRICADE

You kids should be in school, not painting poor representations of human anatomy on somebody's wall. Do you know how much money it costs to remove graffiti from brick? What would your parents say if they knew?

Teen 1, Teen 2 and Barricade are in scene. Barricade's left leg and the third teen are out of scene to the right.

TEEN 1

Gosh, I guess we never thought about it. Oh wait, we never cared. My dad's in prison and my mom's a druggie whore.

TEEN 2

F**k the police!

There is the sound of paint spraying off-scene. Barricade looks down and his eyes flare red.

BARRICADE

Did you just tag my shin you little punk?

Camera zooms to Barricade's upper torso. His eyes are blazing red, and he levels his gun toward the teens who are off-camera. His voice blares.

BARRICADE

I will teach you to respect my authority!

Barricade begins firing rapid bursts of shots while the teens yell off-camera.

TEENS (shouting over each other)

It's gone berserk! Run away! I'm hit!

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

EXT. BARRICADE IS STANDING WITH HIS WEAPON SMOKING AT HIS SIDE. TWO OF THE TEENS ARE CLEARLY CUT IN HALF, AND A THIRD HAS HAD HIS RIGHT LEG SEVERED BELOW THE KNEE. DAY.

TEEN 1

Ow! Ow! Why? It was just a little paint.

BARRICADE

Are you going to cry now? Is that what you humans call it? I don't hear your friends being little pansies like you.

TEEN 1

My friends are DEAD! You killed my friends!

BARRICADE

Humans die when you remove their torsos?

Barricade begins surreptitiously side-stepping out of the scene to the left while the remaining teen drags himself painfully toward the right side of the screen.

BARRICADE

Now I know!

TEEN 1

And knowing is half the battle.

As soon as Barricade is clear of the scene, there is the sound of transformation, followed by the squeal of tires as he quickly leaves the area.

FADE OUT.

TRANSFORMERS LOGO SPLASH ON BLACK SCREEN.

OPENING VOCAL BAR FROM TRANSFORMERS THEME.

FADE OUT.


End file.
